


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Avengers Compound, Avengers Feels, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Tony Stark, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Stony Feels, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: After a long mission with Bucky and Reyna, Tony and Steve finally have that dance together.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> They deserved to be happy, goddamnit. Set in the Phoenix and the Soldier universe, but without the whole Thanos bullshit. Our children deserved their happiness, damnit. So everyone lives happily ever after and the Snap never happened.

“... Hey, Capsicle.” 

Steve didn’t have to question who it was. A smile tugged at the golden-haired man’s lips. 

_ Tony.  _

“Hey, Mega. How was it?” The Alpha asked, getting up to greet his Omega with a soft kiss to his cheek. Tony smiled at him, making Steve’s insides turn to goo. Tony giggled a little when he saw Steve’s face. 

“Same old same old. Rey was amazing though. Her and tin man really were a huge help with the mission.” 

  
  
Steve wasn’t needed for this mission. It called for a married couple, but Tony had been roped into tagging along with the mated couple after Steve had volunteered himself for babysitting duty, watching over Natalia and James Jr. He adored Buck’s pups. James and Natalia had been on their best behavior for their Uncle Steve, the little Alpha and Omega showing him the drawings they did. Tony had encouraged Steve to start drawing and sketching again, and eventually, through much convincing from his other teammates, Steve now had a couple of portraits in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Opening night had been nerve-wracking for the blonde super soldier, but with the support of his teammates, he had powered through. Seeing his Omega's proud smile made it all worth it.

Life after Zemo’s attempt to drive the Avengers apart had been good. Tony had personally decked Ross in the face. Bucky and Reyna had gone to Wakanda to wipe the trigger words from his head. Afterwards, Shuri had built him a new arm, and the hundred-year-old assassin had been adopted into the royal family by Queen Ramonda. When the team had found out, they had been surprised. 

**“She said she was going to build him a new arm and wipe the trigger words! I didn’t say to adopt him!” Tony complained. Steve chuckled from where Tony was seated on his lap. The genius playboy pouted at his boyfriend.**

**“I think it’s nice Queen Ramonda adopted Segarant Barnes, Mr. Stark.” Vision said from his spot in the kitchen. He and Wanda were collaborating on a new recipe together for the rest of the team. Chicken pot pie and some salad to keep it simple. Wanda had pulled the homemade lemonade the two had made from the fridge, pouring it into the cups on the counter.**

**“Yes. Bucky’s had a hard life as much as it is.” Wanda agreed with her lover. The two shared a soft exchange as Vision kissed her on the head, the mutant giggling softly as the android rolled out the dough to put on top of the filling in the casserole dishes.**

**“Mm, that smells good Wan. Is that chicken pot pie, Vision?” Clint said as he jumped down from the vent, closing it with a soft thunk.**

**“Stop climbing in the goddamn vents, Barton.” Tony barked. Clint gave him a shit-eating grin in response.**

**“Language, Mega.” Steve scolded him lightly. Tony spluttered at his lover as he heard Sam snicker from his spot in the kitchen where he sat with Natasha, the Falcon and the ex-assassin looking over a map for their next mission together.**

**“What’s this about Yasha being adopted again?” Clint asked the room as he walked over to kiss Natasha on the cheek. The red-haired Omega looked at her lover with soft eyes.**

**“The Queen of Wakanda’s adopted Yasha. He goes by the White Wolf now. Rey’s going by the Red Wolf now.” Natasha answered her Alpha. Clint barked out a laugh.**

**“Aw, Stark. You jealous that Rey and Yasha’s got a new family now?” Clint teased him. Tony threw him a grape from across the room. Clint dodged it, instead catching it with his mouth. That made Tony scowl deeper. Steve chuckled and kissed Tony’s hair.**

**“Let him be, Omega. I’m happy for the jerk. They deserve to be happy. Don’t worry, you can tease him all you want once they come back from Wakanda, doll.”**

**Not that Tony got to tease Bucky very soon, considering Bucky and Reyna had James and Natalia in Wakanda a couple of months later.**

“Still can’t believe he got adopted,” Tony grumbled. Steve let out a laugh. Once Bucky and Reyna had returned from Wakanda with their pups, the two of them went on maternity leave, having bought an apartment in the Stark Townhouse. After a couple of months, the four had come back to the Compound, gracing Tony with their presence once again. Tony didn’t mind though, he was a sucker for the tin man’s pups. James looked like a mini version of his father and Natalia looked like a mini version of her mother, but had Bucky’s eyes. Hell, the two even had Bucky’s smirk. 

Those two were going to be the death of the Omega. He nearly screamed when he saw them smirk at him. 

“Those are going to give me a heart attack one of these days, spangle pants. They’re going to end up just like their parents,” Tony grumbled under his breath as he heard Steve beginning to laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me, Rogers! Feel bad for me!” Tony cried out dramatically as Steve doubled down in laughter, having to hold the dark-haired Omega to keep him afloat. 

“Don’t worry doll, I’m sure their parents can handle it. They’re the kids of the White and Red Wolf after all.” Steve teased. Tony groaned dramatically. 

“Don’t remind me,” Tony muttered. Steve chuckled as Tony pouted, leaning up for a kiss. Steve embraced his Omega, softly placing a much-needed kiss on his lover’s lips. Tony wrapped his arms around his Alpha happily, deepening the kiss as he sighed into Steve’s mouth. 

Yeah, he needed Steve’s kisses. He missed Steve’s kisses. He missed his Alpha in general. While the mission hadn’t been torture, it pained him having to see Bucky and Reyna together while he didn’t have Steve next to him. FaceTimes and phone calls just weren’t the real thing.

Tony pulled away happily and sighed as he looked at Steve, dumbstruck. Steve laughed as he held his Omega, being to sway. The Compound was quiet since everyone had gone home for the day. After Zemo, Steve had moved in with Tony. The dark-haired Omega practically fell over and ran to Rhodey and Pepper when Steve had brought up the idea of moving in together. 

**“Rhodey, Rhodey! Where’s Pep? I gotta tell you guys something!” Tony yelled as he ran into the office where Pepper was. Ever since Tony had stepped down from Stark Industries and made Pepper the CEO, choosing his Iron Man duties over the company, Pepper had thrived. Tony couldn’t be more happier for his long-time friend.**

**“I’m here, Tony! What’s up?” The blonde-haired Beta asked him. Tony was beaming.**

**“What’s up, Tones?” Rhodey asked cautiously.**

**“He asked to move in!” Tony replied excitedly. Rhodey and Pepper shared a look.**

**“Steve asked to move in with you?” Pepper replied. Tony nodded quickly.**

**“Oh Tony, that’s amazing news! Congratulations!” Pepper replied enthusiastically. Tony beamed. He was over the moon. He couldn’t wait for his Alpha to move in with him.**

“Do you miss her sometimes? Aunt Peggy.” Tony asked after a long silence. The two of them had stopped swaying, and America’s Good Virtue looked over at his Omega. 

“Yeah. Sometimes. Sometimes… I think about what we had. Not wishing we had more, but… the good times. She was there for me as just as much as Buck, even the jerk was stuck in Italy.” Steve huffed. Tony barked out a laugh. 

“I just regret not having that dance with her. The one I promised her. She was the first female Alpha I’d ever met in my life. She was different from all the other Alpha’s I’d met. She wasn’t hostile. She was nice.” Steve remembered, a wry smile beginning to appear on his face. When Steve had presented as an Alpha, it was almost laughable. Before the serum, Steve had been sick. Scrawny. Practically a little runt. It made others pick on him which led to fights, which led to Bucky having to save his ass all the damn time all those years ago in Brooklyn. Bucky, the tall, charming, attractive Alpha, and Steve, the small, scrawny little Alpha. It was only after Erksine’s serum that Steve had finally reached his potential. No one bothered to mess with him anymore. It had given him a boost of confidence, but sometimes, Steve still felt like the scrawny Alpha from the nineteen-forties. 

Like the time where he had found Bucky again. Seeing his childhood best friend had thrown him in for a loop. Especially when he used to have a crush on the older Alpha. The two of them had shared an apartment together and experimented with each other. But, with it being the forties, people like them wouldn’t be accepted. By the time the war had started, they had both agreed to be friends instead of lovers. It worked out well- Bucky had gotten his Omega. Steve had been nothing but happy for his childhood friend and best friend. After seeing Reyna using her super strength to save him during Loki’s invasion of SHIELD, he had formed a connection with her. To see someone like him made a connection that no one other than Bucky could understand. 

But finding out that his Omega best friend (other than Natasha of course), was mated to Bucky, and even was visited by the former Hydra assassin was definitely something that he had to wrap his head around. He couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed by the mutant-supersoldier. But after saving Bucky, he and Reyna talked it out eventually, and all was forgiven. Now, the fire mutant-supersoldier was one of his best friends. Being named the godfather of their pups made Steve cry when he found out. Bucky had simply clapped him on the back, a low smirk playing on his lips. 

“Aunt Peggy was always nice,” Tony remarked. Peggy Carter was a focal figure in Tony’s life growing up, almost being like an aunt to him. She would forever remain family. When he had found out that she had passed away, he had wanted to attend her funeral. But he knew that wasn’t what his Aunt Peggy would’ve wanted. She would’ve wanted him to keep on living. But, he attended her funeral with Steve, Bucky, Reyna, and Peggy’s niece Sharon. He held Steve’s hand as the two sat in the church together, his Alpha looking at the casket with a solemn look in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Steve replied softly. Tony let out a soft “uh-huh” as he began to sway against Steve.

“You still want that dance, Stevie? We can do it. I’m no Aunt Peggy, but I can still move my legs.” Tony gave him a grin. Steve laughed out loud as he twirled Tony around, making the Omega laugh. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? Play that forties song Cap and Sarge love,” Tony asked his AI. 

“Of course Mr. Stark,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. There was a small silence, and then the music started to play. Tony and Steve began to sway to the jazz, Steve’s arm wrapped around Tony’s waist as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and waist. 

_ “Never thought that you would be, standing there so close to me, there’s so much I feel that I should say, but words can wait until some other day…”  _

_ “Kiss me once, kiss me twice and kiss me once again, it’s been a long, long, time…”  _

Tony sighed softly as he leaned into Steve’s shoulder, the blonde super-soldier, twirling the man around, making him laugh softly. The song continued to play the two slow danced to the low jazz. 

They continued holding each other even after the song ended, the soft thud of their heartbeats making the two smile. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve murmured to his precious Omega, placing a soft kiss on Tony’s forehead. Tony looked at his Alpha, a dopey smile on his face, love, and adoration evident in his eyes. 

“You’re welcome, Cap. Anything for my Alpha. I love you.” 

  
  
“Love you too, Tony Stank.” 

“Oh for fucks sake- F.R.I.D.A.Y! Tell Rhodey he isn’t allowed here anymore for next week!” Tony cried, making Steve laugh out loud. Tony pouted as Steve cupped his hands in his face, looking at the man who represented his entire world. He smiled and kissed him again. 

He thanked Peggy and Bucky for bringing him to Tony. He thanked Erksine for making him into Captain America. Without those three people, he would’ve never met his Omega who completed him. His True Mate. Steve laughed as he heard Tony yelling at Rhodey from F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

Yeah, life was good. He wouldn’t trade Tony for anything else. Nothing. Living in the twenty-first century wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
